It All Started One Night
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Just a little romance between Penelope and Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I Don't own anything, I wish I do haha I'll put a little romance in that show...**

The team was finally home it was a rough case, so Emily decided to give them a week off. They all needed to rest.

"This woman needs a drink," Garcia said looking at her girlfriends, suddenly she felt someone looking at her. It was Luke he was actually staring at her with his big bright smile.

"Not that I always need a drink you know, just when I'm stress. Anyways is not of your matter newbie."

"I didn't say a word miss Garcia." He said still smiling at her.

"Pen, Luke isn't coming." JJ told her before she picked up all her stuff.

"You know what JJ? I might go with you" he said looking at Penelope and smiling.

"Oh no, you gotta be kidding me" Garcia said rolling her eyes.

"Penelope, don't be like that! Come on let's go" Emily said walking through the elevator.

"Just to let you know Newbie, the new guy pays all the drinks."

Luke, JJ and Emily just smiled at Penelope's comment.

They went to a bar near the BAU. Rossi, Spencer and Tara were waiting for them.

"Hey you! What take you so long?" David asked to his co-workers.

"Here miss Garcia was running some updates" Luke said looking at Garcia.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault," Garcia said a little upset. "Here the new guy was trying to figure if he will come or not. By the way Newbie I want a "Margarita".

"Your wish is my command Ice queen." Luke went immediately to buy Garcia's drink.

Garcia just blink her eyes at him.

"Was that what I think it was?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it was" JJ answered.

"What?" Garcia said

"He was flirting with you, and you were flirting with him"

"No no no, never in a million years genius boy" Penelope didn't need those kind of problems in that moment.

"Well my friend you were" said Emily as a final word.

The night continue, one by one everybody was leaving. JJ, Luke, Emily and Garcia were the last ones.

"I really need to go, but Garcie isn't leaving anytime soon" JJ said a little worried.

"Go, I'll wait for her" Luke offered.

"You sure? She will kill me and you."

"I can do it don't worry JJ she will be safe and sound in her house."

"Thanks Luke, I will take Em with me, she is pretty drunk too."

"See you JJ"

" Hey! Make sure both of you get a cab, you're not allowed to drive in that state."

"Promise," he said raising his hand "we will be safe for work next week."

One hour after JJ and Emily leave Luke was observing how a guy was bothering Garcia. He walk through the dance floor to make him leave.

"Hey dude! The lady already said no" Luke told the guy.

"And who are you to talk for her." The guy was even more drunk than Alvez and Penelope.

"Hey hey you," looking at the strange guy. "I don't want to dance with you neither go home with you, and you," looking at Luke "You my hot Cappuccino, you own me another drink.

"Penelope," he let her take him to the table. " You don't need another drink, in fact you need to go home."

"Just one, I promise then you can take me home."

Luke agreed to drink three more beers with her, while she was drinking margaritas. After they were done, Luke and Penelope walk hand in hand to get a cab.

"So, should I take you to your house or mine?"

"I don't want to sleep yet, take me to your place and we watch a movie." Penelope answered.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters or the show...

 **Thank you so much for the follows and the favs, it also will help if you leave a comment.**

 **Here it is the second chapter I know is short, but I hope you like it...**

 _"I don't want to sleep yet, take me to your place and we watch a movie." Penelope answered."_

 _..._

All the way to his house was laugh and talking, they really looked like they were a couple. When they arrived to Luke's house he opened the door so they can get in. Penelope was walking in front of Luke when suddenly she was about to fell down.

"Hey, careful there." Taking her in his arms.

Both of them were so lost in each other looks that they didn't notice who started kissing each other. It was a kiss full of passion, their lips matched just perfect, like they were meant to be.

"We should stop this," He said pulling her more against his chest.

"I think we both want this," she said undoing the last buttons of his shirt. "Take it off Luke" pointing at his pants.

Luke took his pants off and hug her again against his chest now kissing her neck going down till he found the top of her breast.

"You are a little to over dress Penelope," he said unzipping her dress. " God, you are perfect" undoing her bra and taking one of her breast in his hand, playing with her nipple.

"That feels so good, keep doing it" she said in total bliss.

"It will get better princess," taking her panties and heels off. "Come on let's go to bed." She nodded and walk hand in hand with Luke trough the room.

On their way to Luke's room they continue kissing each other. He took her in his arms to put her in bed.

"You are so sweet Mr," bitting his lower lip."I could eat you all night long" she said going on top of him. "Want you so bad baby" pulling his boxer off finally being naked both."Oh my god you're so big"

He put her again in bed running his hands all over her body."I want you too and thanks. You will enjoy it beautiful" touching her pussy just to discover it was wet. "Mmmhm so ready baby."

"Make love to me my handsome hot Cappuccino, please"

"Yes, your Highness" kissing her more deeply while he was thrusting deep inside her. "You're so tight baby". They found the perfect rhythm. Moans, screams and the name of both of them could be heard all over the room until both explode.

Saying each other's name.

"That was amazing." Garcia said putting her head on his chest.

"You are amazing," kissing the top of her head. "I think I won't survive without you" hugging her even harder.

They fall asleep hugging each other.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything...**

 _"You are amazing," kissing the top of her head. "I think I won't survive without you" hugging her even fall asleep hugging each other._

...

The next morning Penelope woke up first not knowing what was going on. When she tried to move she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

"What the hell I've done" penelope asked to herself as she felt Luke's hands. Slowly she turned around to look at the man. She was really surprised it was him. "Luke?" she asked trying to get out of bed "Impossible, he is super

strong" pushing him a little just to get out of there. "Luke you have to wake up, I really need to go."

"What happened?" he said with his eyes close.

"Just let me go," she hated confrontation, she really wanted to get out of this. Yes, she was madly in love with Luke since the first time she put eyes on him, but the truth was he hasn`t any type of feelings for her.

"What are you doing in my house Ice Queen? Did I Forget some paperwork or something?" Just as he finished that sentence he realized that he was naked and with Penelope in his arms. Finally, he loved her so much, but then again she hated him,

why was she naked with him? "Pen, did we…"

"Yes, Luke we had sex" finally getting out of bed, "And I'm sorry it has to be with me and not with a hot girl"

"What? You are sorry? Why are you sorry?" Luke couldn't think of anything better than the woman naked standing in front of him. "You don't have to be sorry"

"Yeah, we were both drunk" she said trying to find her clothes. "But still, I'm sorry." tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry beautiful." reaching for her to give her a hug."You have no idea how much I wanted this."

"Really?" She felt strange in Luke's arms, but at the same time it was comfortable.

"Really," he said squeezing her butt and kissing her lips. "The thing is Miss Garcia that I didn't have enough, or remember quite that much" kissing her neck. "And if both of us are agree we can help each other to remember".

Pulling her back to bed.

"Oh yes," she said kissing him back. "I want to be with you Luke, again."

"Again baby," caressing her cheek "Pen I just need to ask you something," he said looking at the woman in his arms.

"Ask me newbie" she said smiling and kissing his jawline.

"Do you have feelings for me? I mean if anyone could say they will be pretty sure that you hate me."

"I don't hate you, and yes, I do have feelings for you, the thing is that I wasn't sure how to proceed, you know. After Derek leave I promise to myself that I wouldn't create another bond with someone, and my feelings for you were getting stronger  
/so the only thing I could do was hide in my fluffy armor. And you super sexy agent, you have feelings for me?" she asked a bit afraid of his answer.

"I do have feelings for you, who wouldn't?" He said caressing her body. "I mean look at you," looking at her from head to toe.

"Hey, stop that, I'm not used to that kind of flirt" she said a little bit shy.

"Something tells me that you do, don't you baby girl?" Trying to do Derek's voice.

"Hey! Leave my hot stuff out of this" playfully hitting his chest.

"How you dare to call him hot stuff in this bed." Tickling her and going on top of her.

"Come here my handsome jealous man" she said kissing him deeply.

"I'm not jealous," kissing her neck. "If I said that I love, would you leave?" Biting her earlobe, making her moan in pleasure. " I love that sound too."

"I won't leave baby," she said with tears running down her cheeks. " I will answer that I love you too". Trying her best to stop crying.

"Then I love you so so so much chica"

"I love you too newbie" putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Come here you sweet little thing" bringing her with him, so this time she could be on top.

He continued kissing her going from one side to the bed from another. Before they knew, he was massaging her left breast and kissing her right one bringing her nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling it. When he was done with that one he continue with  
/the other giving the same attention to it. He kissed her once more in the lips and proceed to kiss her belly, and stop at her pussy. Luke accommodate her legs wide open. "You look so delicious Penelope," he said touching her with his index

finger. "I want to eat you all, and never stop baby." Inserting two fingers inside.

"Baby.. youu..ohh yes," she was really enjoying this. "Luke, OH MY," he was now sucking really hard her clit. She put her hands to the side, letting him finger her, the feeling was amazing, no other men could make her feel that way.

After two orgasms he went back to kiss her.

"You taste amazing, so sweet and delicious"

"Wow, that was.. ooh I can even talk sugar," she was in total bliss.

"Have you ever feel this way?" He asked to her.

"Never, no other men has ever done that to me, I was so insecure." She answered a little shy.

"Mmm, well princess get use to it, cause you man loves the way you taste and I will always do that." Kissing her so sweet and tender.

"I can get used to it, now come here I want you deep inside me."

He stand up to grab a condom, he opened and put it on his dick, then he positioned himself in the right place to be inside Penelope. It first start slow, letting her adjust to him.

"Oh yes, move faster Luke," she was moaning so hard. She couldn't believe it was him. Luke was moving so fast that it was impossible to breath, "Oh baby I'm going to cum."

"Do it baby, " he said rubbing her clit, fast enough to make her cum one third time. "You look so good," he put her on top and help her move, going up and down.

"This is so good , ooh yes, don't ever stop, please" her breast were going up and down while she was on top he started kissing her with one hand holding her in place and with the other rubbing her clit making her cum, and this time he was ready

to.

"That was uber cool my hot cappuccino" still on top of him and having him inside.

"I know princess, we should do this more often." Caressing her back.

"We will, don't we? But what are we going to say to the team?" She asked playing with the hair in his chest.

"We will think about it." Letting her fall asleep in his chest. When he woke up they were in the same position, him inside her. It was the best feeling in the world. He turn her around and took his member out of her. Kissed her forehead andwent  
out of bed.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I Don't own anything

 _"We will think about it." Letting her fall asleep in his chest. When he woke up they were in the same position, him inside her. It was the best feeling in the world. He turn her around and took his member out of her. Kissed her forehead and went out of bed._

 _..._

"We will think about it." Letting her fall asleep in his chest. When he woke up they were in the same position, him inside her. It was the best feeling in the world. He turn her around and took his member out of her. Kissed her forehead and  
went out of bed.

When she woke up the bed was empty, one not in the night table

 **My dear ice queen,**

 **I went to pick up Roxy from my neighbor's house and take her for a walk.**

 **With love Newbie.**

She smiled to herself and pick up a t-shirt that was resting in the bed. Penelope went down stair and smelled bacon and eggs. "He most be home" she thought.

"Hey you," hugging him from behind. " I missed you when I woke up"

"Morning beauty," he turned around to kiss her, but got distracted with the way she looked. "Damn sweetheart you look so sexy."

"I look like I was so well loved" caressing one of the love bites in her neck.

"Like hell you do baby, and when I'm done with this, mmm the things I will do" he said hugging her and kissing her neck. "Stay the whole week princess." He told her, not sure if she would like it.

"Yes, but I need to go to pick up some stuffs to my place and buy more of these." She said picking up and empty box of condoms. "We don't have enough."

"Considerate done baby" kissing her temple. "Come on let's eat and then we can go and do whatever you want" taking her hand in his and guiding her through the table.

"It smells so good Luke," she said taking a sit in front of Luke. "and I'm so hungry." Smiling at him.

"Come here," he said tapping his lap. "I`m going to feed you first"

The ate breakfast, kissing each other, smiling and laughing about silly stuff. Two hours later both were ready to go to Pen´s apartment and to buy some supplies.

"Okai, I will go in and pack all my stuff and you handsome stay here." Kissing his lips before she went down.

"Not fair princess" he yelled inside of the car.

Penelope went back to the car and from his window she said, "Fair enough my prince, because if you go inside that apartment with me we will never make it out you know." Standing in her tips to kiss him one more time.

"I know, you are so tempting and I'm not going to be able to resist you"

"I love you" she said giving him one last kiss to go up to her place.

"I love you too my sexy girl" he screamed from his car.

In her apartment Penelope packed a few of her stuffs. Minutes later she came out with a go bag in hand. Luke saw her and immediately went to help her.

"Hey it is not heavy," she said to Luke that was trying to take the go bag. "I'm a strong girl you know."

"I know, but I'm a gentleman," he said taking the go bag and opening the door for her. " and you are my girl so get used to it."

"You are spoiling me Mr Alvez" she said getting in the car.

"Then you'll be a spoiled princess" kissing her cheek. "And our kids will be spoiled too, just to let you know" saying this he closed the door leaving Penelope stunned.

"Whaa.. what did you say?" she asked when he get inside the car.

"That I will spoiled you," he said with a big smile on his face, knowing really well what he had say. "and that you are my girl."

"And after that? Yo.. you mention kids?" tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh that, yeah I mention them, I want six." he said looking at her, cupping her face in his hand. "With you, because I mean it Penelope Garcia, I love you, and I want everything with you, marriage, kids, grow old together, everything Chica."

"I don't know," she said looking out of the car. "You sure?" she asked playing with the gem of her skirt.

"Pretty sure baby, but I will wait for you to be ready." he said turning on the car.

"Don`t get me wrong. I love you so much," caressing his cheek. "But I think we are going fast. Just yesterday I was calling you newbie and we were fighting, and today I woke up in your arms with all this pet names and I love yous."

"You're not sure Penelope?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Cause baby, I'm all in"

"I'm sure, I love you! The thing is I want time to digest this." She said opening the door of the car. "And is better if I'm alone" getting out of the car and walking through the door of the building.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

Authors note: I will like to know if you like the story , or what do yo think it. Maybe I'm going to fast or some things doesn't make sense. Just let me know.

 _"I'm sure, I love you! The thing is I want time to digest this." She said opening the door of the car. "And is better if I'm alone" getting out of the car and walking through the door of the building._

 _..._

Luke stay there trying to figure what was going on, they were happy together just s few hours ago, and now everything was just falling apart. A few minutes later he was walking through his apartment alone feeling completely miserable about the situation,  
"maybe it is not meant to be" he thought." Or maybe she is just afraid of commitment."

Two days had passed and neither Penelope or Luke talk to each other.

"What did I do?" She asked through the phone to her best friend

"You did nothing wrong, baby girl." Derek answered her "The thing is that you need to be sure, what do you really want?"

"I want him, Derek! I love him so much it hurts not to be with him." She said trying to contain the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

"Then baby you need to fight for him, believe me at the end it all will be worth it."

"What if he leaves me? What if he is chasing an unsub and he dies? What the hell am I going to do with six kids!? How will I explain them that their father is gone?" She said talking as fast as she could.

"Listen to me baby girl! First, stop with that motor mouth, second that's all part of being a couple, how do you think I felt when that freak hurt Savannah and almost killed my son?" He told her. "It hurts, but in life you have to take  
the risk, do you want to end up alone? Or make him leave like it happened with Kevin?" He knew he was being rude, but she needed to understand that in life were risks.

"I want my man back," she said cleaning her tears. "Thank you so much Hot stuff, is always worth it to talk with you." And with that they hung up.

At Luke's place he was preparing dinner for him and Roxy, when a knock came and he turned around to see his dog.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked Roxy walking through the door.

"I'm sorry," there in front of him was the sexiest goddess alive. "Will you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"Maybe," he said letting her go inside " if you stop insulting my girlfriend I will do it." He took her in his arms.

"I will my handsome prince. I was just afraid of losing you." throwing herself in his arms.

"You won't lose me baby," hugging her tight. "I will be always here."

"You can`t promise that," crying harder. "What am I going to do with six kids if you are gone?"

"Listen to me Penelope, I'm not leaving you" he said putting his hands around her waist and kissing her hard.

Finishing the kiss she said "Promise me that you won't risk your life chasing an unsub, that you will be careful every time you are in the field because is hard to breath knowing you may be hurt, or dead and I don't want to be alone with six kids,  
how am I going to tell them that something happened to their father? Putting her forehead in Luke's forehead.

"I won't promise you that baby, but I'm going to be pretty careful. How could I risk my life having a beautiful wife, with six kids at home, huh? Taking her hand between his and guiding her through the coach. "I love you so so so much Penelope  
would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" giving her small kisses all over her face and cleaning her tears making her giggle.

"I love you too, and yes I would love that. I want to keep this a secret. Just a little, while we get use to each other. Is that right with you?" Squeezing his hand.

"Let's just let them discover this" kissing her neck. "They will be really surprised." Undoing her blouse.

"And if they don't discover it?" she said holding his head that was on the valley between her breast.

"Then we will have to tell them" bringing her to his lap and kissing her.

"Okay" letting him take her to bed.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

 _"Okay" letting him take her to bed._

...

That afternoon they made passionate love. Enjoying each other caresses and kisses. They were still in bed when Penelope's phone rang.

"Damn do they really expect me to answer the phone, when I'm so comfy here in your arms?" She asked Luke giving him a quick kiss and getting ready to go and pick up her phone.

"Wait, I'll go" he ran for her purse taking out the phone and giving it to her.

"Thanks honey" blowing him a kiss and then answering the phone. "Talk to me peaches" she answered knowing it was JJ.

"Hey Garcie, what are you doing?" JJ asked through the phone.

"A little busy, why?" She said looking at her man that was walking around the room all naked.

"Hmmhm did you already clean your place?" JJ knew something was going on with her friend.

"What do you need Jayje?" At that moment Luke was back in bed kissing her neck making her moan unconsciously.

"Penelope Garcia! Someone is there with you right? Who is it? Did you fix all with Sam? Tell me now!" JJ needed answers.

"What! Wait Ooh.. JJ We… mmmhm dam! We will talk later" as soon as Penelope said that they hang up.

"Oooh it better be good newbie, I just hung up to my friend." she said letting him finger her pussy.

"Ooh Angel it will be." Kissing her hard and bringing her on top. "You ready for me, Princess?  
He asked touching her pussy.

"Mmhm yes! Yes I'm ready babe" she said guiding his dick to her entrance. "Ooh yes! This feels amazing" moving her hips going up and down.

Luke took her breast in his hands massaging them. Her nipples were already hard waiting for him to suck at them. He took one in his mouth rolling the other between his fingers.

"You taste so good Pen" he said not moving his mouth from Penelope's breast. The vibrations that he produce send her to her first orgasm. "You ready for the next one baby?"

"Yes" she said coming down from her high. "I won't be able to walk tomorrow" collapsing in his chest. Him inside her.

"Nobody is asking you to walk. Gladly I will carry you around the house."

"No way handsome, I'm too heavy"

"Never, get use to it baby I will always carry your hot, delicious body around the house." He said squeezing her butt and kissing her before she could said a word. Luke roll her down, so now he was on top. Thrusting hard on her. Her whimpers  
and moanings could be listen around the house, same as his. He continue the rhythm making her cum one more time him with her.

"You have to always be this good?" Resting her head in his chest.

"Well, you are the one that gives me energy." Kissing her forehead. "You hungry?"

"Yes, you have something to eat?"

"Yeah, I was cooking something when you arrived." Kissing her lips.

"Let's see what is it and if we can eat it. "She said getting up from bed and taking one of his t-shirts from a drawer.

"You look sexy in my clothes." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's funny, I don't think you would look sexy in mine." Giggling with her statement.

"I don't think so baby." He said smiling.

An hour later they were eating chinese food on his couch and watching a movie.

"I can't believe Roxy ate all of your meal" laughing really hard.

"Neither do I, is the first time she does that. Maybe she was really hungry and I got a little distracted with a blonde temptation."

"Maybe," she said. "Baby? You really want to spend your life with me? She asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I want it so bad. In fact, I have something that will help you believe me." He stand up for something.

When he came back he was carrying a small velvet box. "Princess, I know is too soon, and we have like three days as a couple, but I want this so bad and I know you want it too. Will you marry me?" he said opening the box. A white gold band  
with a pink diamond was inside.

"Woow! Yes, I will be your wife, when did you get this?" she was stunned by the ring.

"Well It belonged to my grandma, and my mom gave it to me before I came to Virginia." he said with a smile on his face and sliding the ring in Garcia's finger.

"Like she knew you'll find love here." Looking at her ring.

"Yeah, maybe she knew." kissing her cheek.

In that moment her cellphone rang again. "That's JJ, I'm going to answer her and you won't distract me." She said kissing his lips.

"I'm going to take Roxy for a walk, and let you talk with her." He said walking through the door with Roxy on his side. "Come on girl let's give mommy a break." He said blowing a kiss to her, one that she returned. When he leave  
she answer her phone.

"Hey peaches how are you?" She answer all smiles.

"Penelope Garcia! You hung me up! Who's that man?" She said a little mad.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own a thing.

 _"Penelope Garcia! You hung me up! Who's that man?" She said a little mad._

...

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, but tell me how may I help you?" She answered avoiding some of her questions.

"You didn't answer me Pen." She really wanted to know who he was.

"Ooh my god, JJ I can't talk about it, okay? When it's time I'll let you know."

"Are you happy Penelope?" She asked accepting that her friend wouldn't say a word.

"Absolutely, this is the most spectacular,indescribable, deep euphoric feeling I could ever feel." Smiling looking at her ring.

"Then I'm so happy for you," she said. "But I wasn't calling you for that. We are planning a BBQ at Rosie's you think your secret lover will let you come?" She asked hoping her friend say yes.

"Sure my blondie friend. I'll be there. When are you planning this?"

"Tomorrow starting at two, you can bring your swimsuit and stuff. Also there will be veggies for you."

"Ooh great! Count me in!" She was so excited.

"Another thing Pen, would you mind if I invite Luke?"

"I don't know JJ this will be wired for him."

"What? Why? Penelope he is our co-worker and is almost a year! Come on the guy offer to take you home that night at the bar." Suddenly realization came into her. "Oh my dear god! Garcia you're with a man that you met that night right!"  
She asked.

"No way JJ told you! I will tell you later. Is okay with me if you want to invite him, and to let you know. I won't be mean to him."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Blowing a kiss through the phone.

"See you peaches." And with that they hung up.

A minutes later Luke and Roxy were back home.

"Hey princess" he said taking a sit next to her.

"Hey my prince" giving a soft kiss on his lips.

"JJ called me, she said something about a BBQ"

"Ooh yes she asked me if you can go." Cuddling with him on the couch.

"And with her calling me I supposed you say yes."

"First I say no, but then I say yes. What kind of girl would I be if I said no to invite my fiancee to a party." She said barely awake.

"Come on baby I'll take you to bed." At that moment she just nod and let him take her in his arms.

Next morning both of them were getting ready to go to Rosie's house. Penelope was in the kitchen preparing some junk food when Luke arrived.

"Mmhm baby you look so good, I don't know how I will resist not kissing you or touching you." Hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"You look so hot too baby" moving her head to one side to give him more space. "Oh Luke! We should stop this" trying to move.

"Do you really want me to stop princess?" He said pinching her nipples through the fabric.

"You're a bad boy Mr Alvez"

"You love me this way" he said moving his hands under her dress and inside her panties. "You're wet princess."

"Mmhm" was all she could say feeling Luke's talent fingers in her pussy. With one he moved the panties to one side and with the other he took out his dick thrusting slowly in Penelope's entrance.

"Oh Luke! Yes yes there baby!" She was feeling so good at that moment.

"You like it princess?" He asked taking out one of her breast and massaging, rolling his fingers around the hard nipple. With his free hand he took Penelope's chin and turned her face to kiss her. It was a hard kiss full of lust and passion.  
"Ready to cum baby?" He asked knowing she was rubbing her clit. Penelope just nod. He kissed her again knowing that both were close. "Cum baby, cum for me princes." With that she cum hard around Luke's dick and a second later  
he was cumming deep inside her.

"Do we really have to go?" She asked resting her head in Luke's chest.

"I think yes." He said taking out his dick and helping her to accommodate her dress.

"Let's go then" she said waiting for him to accommodate his pants.

Luke took Penelope to her apartment. So she could grab some more stuffs, a swimsuit and her car.

"Thanks for the ride my handsome fiance." She said putting all her stuff in Esther.

"You're very welcome sexy, be safe baby."

"Will try sugar." Getting inside her car and driving through Rosie's home.

Penelope was the first arriving. The whole team was already there.

"Auntie P!" Henry said hugging his godmother.

"Hey munchkin! You enjoying the party?" She asked hugging him back.

"Come on auntie! Put your swimsuit and let's go to the pool." Pulling her hand hard.

"Okay, okay give me just a minute." She went to say hi to her friends.

"Look at you Kitten you're glowing" Rosie said looking at her smile.

"I think that glow has something to do with that diamond in her hand." Prentiss said admiring the ring.

"Oh shit! The ring!" She totally forgot to put it away.

TBC..

AN: hey readers just one chapter more and the epilogue and this story is done. You can tell me what ship you want next Morcia or Garvez. Just to let you know I have a lot of ideas in both couples. 


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**  
 **...  
**  
 **  
**

 ****

 ****

 _"Oh shit! The ring!" She totally forgot to put it away._

...

"You engaged Penelope?" Dr Reid was surprised.

"Well…." in that moment Luke arrived.

"Hey everybody" he said waving his hands in the air. "What's going on?"

"Penelope here is engaged!" Emily said.

"What? You…" he was surprised.

"Is not of your business newbie, anyway you won't be invited." She said walking through the house to change her clothes. When she was going out Luke was there.

"How do they know that you are engaged?"

"Stupid me! I forgot to remove the ring. I'm sorry baby." She said hugging him.

"Don't be, and if you are planning on not inviting me, may I ask who the groom will be?" He asked with a smile.

"Mmmhm maybe I will ask Reid." She said walking away from him.

The party went on and the whole team was trying to figure who was Garcia's fiancee.

"You know what, I'm tired and I should go home." Getting up and taking her purse.

"Hey! Tomorrow girls night, my place." Emily said to Garcia and JJ.

"Sorry my lovely friend, but my man is asking all my attention when I'm not on duty, so this will have to wait."

"You can leave us like this Penelope!" Luke scream when she was away.

"Yes I can newbie, see you all on Monday."

She went to Luke's house, in part she was happy that her friends knew she was engaged. Now she could use the ring always. She prepared a glass of red wine to wait for Luke. When he arrived the first thing he did was kiss her and pick her up through  
their room. He lay her on the bed still kissing, caressing all her body running his fingers down her back. "You drive me crazy Penelope Garcia." Luke said between kisses.

"Oh Luke I couldn't resist not touching you," she said taking his face in her hand and kissing him.

"But I was so afraid they discover us, we did right, don't we?" kissing him again.

"We did it princess" slowly undressing her.  
Kissing every part of her body he proceed to touch her pussy above her panties. "You ready my queen?"

A moan escape from her lips as Luke pressed a finger in her clit. "Yeah," was all she could say.  
"Good because I'm ready since I saw you in that swimsuit" unclasping her bra and ripping her panties.

"Hey! Those were a match!" she complained, but as soon as she said that he kissed her mouth and thrust two fingers inside her, massaging her clit with his thumb.

"I will buy new ones" he whispered close to her ear. "Now Penelope just enjoy it." moving his fingers inside her.

"Ohh shit… baby...mmm…!" was all she could say at the moment. He took his fingers out and lick them. "Sugar are you planning on torturing me?" she asked in disappointment.

"Never my princess, I just want to pleasure you." kissing her neck.

"My prince, you are so overdressed, does mama need to take care of that?" she said unbuttoning his pants. When he was finally naked he lay in bed. "Ohh how much I missed you." Kissing the top of his now erect manhood.

"Don't tease princess." as soon as he said that Penelope proceed to put Luke's member inside her mouth, sucking and nibbling all of it.  
"Am I teasing you hottie?" she asked. Luke just moan in pleasure. "Yeah that's what I thought." she continue on her task licking all his length, until he pull her up. "Hey! I was enjoying that!"

"I know sexy, but if you continue this will be over very soon." Kissing her lips.

"You don't think I can make you hard for me again, do you?" she asked putting her hand around his dick and stroking it.

"Yeahh...mhm Pen, your hands are pure magic...ooh baby."

"Yes, newbie? Tell me what do you want" she asked going faster.

"I want you! Make me cum baby" he said in total bliss. "I'm close Penelope," hardly breathing.

"I know baby, cum for me Luke, I want to taste you handsome." kissing his neck and stroking him with one hand.

Suddenly he came in Penelope's hands. "That's my good boy" she said licking her hand. "You taste delicious by the way" smiling at him.

"Hmm, you like to play like that, don't you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Who? Me?" she asked all innocent.

"Yeah you, my sexy technical analyst" rolling her, so now her back was on the bed.

"Kind of," with a big smile on her face. "You didn't like it my handsome hot cappuccino?"

"Of course I did sexy, but now is your turn"

"I like how it sounds babe." she said kissing him.

Luke continue the kiss, caresing all her body. Kissing her neck and her ample breast, sucking, licking and nibbling her hard nipples.

"Everyday you taste better, princess" he sucked hard again her left breast massaging her right one.

She could feel his dick back to life resting on her thigh. When he was done with her breast he kissed her belly "one day my kids are going to be here." He continue kissing her inner thighs.  
"It smells delicious baby," giving a soft kiss in her pussy. With his fingers he opened her cunt to lick and suck every inch of it.

"Oh! Luke, yes baby I will have as many babies as you want, but please." She moaned. Luke thrust two fingers inside her. Sucking at her clit until she cum.

"Oh dear god that was amazing." She said recovering her breath.

"It was baby, but I'm not done." He said moving on top of her and kissing her lips. Luke positioned himself between her legs and thursting slowly into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. "You are heaven  
on Earth baby" thrusting harder in her making her cum a second time.

"God, Luke I can't take it any more" feeling his dick slamming against her pussy and sucking her nipples hard taking turns with each one.

"One more baby, for me, cum with me Penelope." He thrust a couple of times more until both cum.

"God this is the best" barely breathing.  
"You are the best my handsome fiancee." resting her head in his chest. He looked at her and saw her sleepy eyes. "Princess, get some rest."

"But I want to keep making love with you." kissing his neck. "I can rest later."

"No way babe, sweet dreams. You will be ready later." kissing her forehead.

"I will be newbie." said Penelope almost asleep.

"I love you so much princess."

"I love you too my prince."

Both fall asleep in each other's arms with a big smile on their faces. Finally together.

Epilogue?  
Yeah I will do it. My next story will be Garvez as well hope you like it!


	9. Epilogue

Two months later

Garcia was in front of her desk feeling a little sick and waiting for a result.

"Hey Garcia, meeting in 10" Emily told her. "What do you have there?" she asked looking at the pregnancy test in Penelope's hand.

"Oh shit! Is nothing Em, don't.. don't worry." she answer a little blush.

"Garcia this is huge!" she was so happy for her friend. "Wait why aren't you happy?"

"Don 't get me wrong Em," she said not looking at her friend. "I'm happy, but at the same time I'm afraid. What if I'm not a good mother!" Garcia said walking through the meeting room with Emily.

"Hey, you're going to be the best, and I know that the father of your baby will be too." Emily said smiling at her.

"Thank you Em" she said cleaning the few tears in her cheeks and smiling at Emily back.

"Hey what's going on?" Reid asked outside the room.

"Is nothing Boy wonder." she said.

"GARCIA! You're pregnant that's not nothing!" Emily said it outloud.

"You what?" Luke asked standing up from his chair. "Yo… You are pregnant?" he asked her in surprise.

Everybody start cheering at her, not letting her talk or answer to Luke.

"My god Garcie! Finally my kids are going to have someone to play, Henry will be amazed!" JJ said very happy.

"What does your secret fiancee say about it Kitten is he happy?"

"Not all days you become a father I'm pretty sure he is." Tara said hugging Penelope.

"Okay! Could you please be quiet?" she was frustrated.

When she thought that she was pregnant she planned something romantic to tell Luke, but now thanks to her dear friend he knew about the baby by other people.

"You don't want the baby right, Penelope?" Reid asked her.

"What!.. Hell no.. I`m mean of course I want a baby, and my handsome fiancee will be thrilled about it, and he didn't knew I was pregnant until Emily scream it!" she knew her face was red.

"Is the father of your kid here?" Emily asked a little surprised.

"Yes Emily he is here, and when I knew I was pregnant I was planning something super romantic in our home, just the two of us. Only that I forgot to put the pregnancy test away and my friends are very communicative." she said looking at  
all the people in the room. "Lover boy just to let you know. I'm pregnant." She said looking at Luke.

Luke walked through her and hug her picking her up from the floor.

"How many weeks princess?" he asked. In that moment everyone disappeared for them.

"Four," she kissed him on the lips. "And before you ask. Yes, I'm uber happy."

"I so happy too baby" he said smiling at her and touching her tummy.

"Luke is your secret boyfriend?" Reid asked

"Yes Reid I'm the secret boyfriend." He said with Garcia in his arms.

"Oh god! But you two hate each other." Emily said.

"Well, actually you know I don't hate people. This man here won my heart a few months ago, and thanks to JJ that night she leave me all by my own I discovered that had his." giving Luke a short kiss on his lips.

"Wow! If someone told me that you too would end up together I wouldn't believe it." Tara said to the happy couple.

"Well you better believe it 'cause this woman here will be my wife soon."

After the shock everybody started congratulating the happy couple.

"Okay, we have a case and we should start this." Garcia said trying to move.

"No, actually we were going to make you tell us who your boyfriend was. " JJ said a little shy.

"Oh! You are bad people" Penelope said.

"Hey Pen and does Derek know?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he does." Smiling at her friends and knowing that there will be problems because of that.

"What! You told Derek?" Emily and JJ said.

"Well yes! I needed some advice and he was there." Penelope answered.

"I bet he doesn't know about the wedding." Reid said.

"Actually… we saw him last week right baby?" Luke said looking at Penelope and then the rest of the team.

"What? Derek is kilometers away and he knows?" JJ said a little hurt.

"Yeah, well we needed his blessing, after all I'm marrying his best friend." Luke said turning Garcia around and giving her a kiss.

Everybody celebrate the couple. Garcia's friends were thrilled about the news, they couldn't be mad at them.  
The months went on and before she was 6st month pregnant they got married. A happy couple that in three month will have a beautiful bundle of joy.

Three months later…

"It's a girl!" Luke scream to his friends going out of the room. "Both are fine, and you can come and meet her."

"Hey my fine furry friends!" Penelope said with a big smile and a baby in her arms.

"Oh, she is gorgeous!" JJ said taking the little girl in her arms.

"I can't believe you two made this little one here" Spencer was still amazed about the relationship between his co-workers.

"Well pretty boy you better believe it," said Derek Morgan entering the room. "She looks just like you baby girl."

"Aww thanks hot stuff" Penelope couldn't believe Derek was there.

"Alvez," Derek greet Luke and the room was full of silence. "Congratulations on this man!"

"Thanks Derek" both shaking hands and smiling.

"So what's the name of this little princess?" Emily asked.

"Caroline Anne Alvez, it's our mothers name combined." Penelope said smiling to her daughter that was now in Luke's arms.

All continue talking and laughing taking turns to have Caroline in their arms. After a while everybody leave. Now there were just the three of them.

"Thankyou so much Princess." Luke said taking a sit in Penelope's bed.

"You don't have to thank me handsome." kissing his cheek.

"She is beautiful, I love you both so much."

"That she is, and we love you so much." she said cuddling in his arms hugging their baby.

They were together being the family that both always wanted but both were afraid to ask. Who would say that it all started one night of beer, margaritas and love. So much love.

THE END...

AN: I hope you like the end of the story. If you have more ideas with this couple let me know.

AN2: I'm already working on my next story. Hopefully I will publish it next week.


End file.
